Zombies
Zombies are humans or animals raised from the dead by a necromancer (Supernatural beings cannot be reanimated as zombies). Although they may appear human and have some of their memories at first, zombies quickly lose their memories and begin to rot. Zombies do not need to eat, but if fed meat, zombies will rot more slowly or not at all, as well, if fed fresh meat, they can retain their memories. Although not supernaturally strong, zombies are able to use their entire strength without concern for exhaustion or damage. They typically obey their creator's orders absolutely. Zombies are able to operate in daylight, but prefer night, and will hide during the day if permitted. If the victim of a murder is risen as a zombie, the zombie will rise and then actively seek out its murderer. The zombie will then kill the murderer after attacking anything that has gotten in its way. Whether or not such a zombie is then capable of being questioned and controlled like other zombies is unclear. Zombies must be raised within twenty four hours of death. After twenty fours has passed, the dead can no longer be raised. This is because after twenty four hours, the soul has left the body. Behaviour Behaviour amongst zombies varies depending on how decayed they are and how consistently they eat meat. However, even in cases of extreme decay, where the zombie hardly looks humanoid anymore, the zombie will retain some sense of self, and may be protective of possessions from their "old life", or in rare cases, loved ones. A zombie's prey of choice: humans. Zombies crave human flesh above all other meat, and human flesh supposedly tastes the best to them. However, zombies that have decayed very little, will sometimes have the will power to choose to consume the flesh of animals instead of the flesh of humans. Physiological Traits * Zombies cannot have sex nor do they have crave it. Male zombies are incapable of getting an erection. * Zombies cannot become high or intoxicated. * Zombies feel hunger but they do not feel pain. * Zombies do not need to breathe. * Once a zombie loses a memory or some of their personality, regardless of how much fresh meat they consume from that day forward, what is lost cannot be restored. Zombie Infection Zombies seem to have some kind of bacteria that develops/lives in their nails, teeth, blood and saliva. Being exposed to any of those four will result in an infection. Contrary to popular belief, this bacteria will not make a human into another zombie, but rather, it will just kill them. Very, very slowly. Symptoms of Infection Symptoms of the infection includes: * Dizziness * Weakness and Fatigue * Fever/Delirium/Hallucinations * Chills * Nausea/Vomiting * Pale skin * Dilated pupils * Soreness * Fluid discharge * Spontaneous aggression or anger * Fainting * Loss of hair and missing scalp pieces * Dehydration * Coughing up blood Consuming Brains When they consume a new brain, they absorb the memories of the deceased. These memories may appear as visions when triggered by something they experience, and are usually quite violent. The visions express not only the senses of the brain's owner but also their feelings. Category:Species